DamDaDi
"DamDaDi" (담다디) is a song by Golden Child, and the second track in their first mini album, Gol-Cha!. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 Oh 댕 댕 댕 종이 땡 울려 왜 왜 Who did it to me? 왠지 너 같아 어쩐지 벌써 딱 감이 오지 첫눈에 푹 빠진 이유가 있어 Oh yeah 완벽하게 완벽해 아주 칭찬해 담다디 담다디 I like that Oh yeah 준비는 다 끝났어 너만 오면 돼 담다디 담다디 just like that 속타니까 언제까지 헷갈리게 서 있을 거야 Can’t stop me girl girl girl 아무것도 안 들려 안 보여 멈출 수가 없어 Girl girl girl 신이 나서 낮에도 밤에도 감출 수가 없어 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 남다르다니까 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 아 아 아 너만 쳐다보고 있잖아 달달한 너의 멘트에 남다른 모습에 난 바로 ok 난 다른 여자는 관심 없어 애간장 탄다 hurry up girl Down down 담다디 반전된 기분 fabulous feel so high 날 미치게 해 넌 I love ya! Oh 매일 매일 매일 점점 더 너를 원해 What can I do for you? 뭐든지 말해 어떻게 이제 좀 감이 오니 뭘 해도 인정 메리트가 있어 Oh yeah 완벽하게 완벽해 아주 칭찬해 담다디 담다디 I like that Oh yeah 준비는 다 끝났어 너만 오면 돼 담다디 담다디 just like that 속타니까 언제까지 헷갈리게 서 있을 거야 Can’t stop me girl girl girl 아무것도 안 들려 안 보여 멈출 수가 없어 Girl girl girl 신이 나서 낮에도 밤에도 감출 수가 없어 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 남다르다니까 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 아 아 아 너만 쳐다보고 있잖아 Say lalala lalalala 너 어디 멀리 가지 마 (어디 멀리 가지 마) Say lalala lalalala 너 어딜 그리 바삐 가 답답해 미치겠어 now 답답해 너 때문에 나 왜 이렇게 망설이는 건데 왜 헷갈리게 함 baby Please stay with me! Please don’t go away! So everyday 널 바래 Can’t stop me girl girl girl 아무것도 안 들려 안 보여 멈출 수가 없어 Girl girl girl 신이 나서 낮에도 밤에도 감출 수가 없어 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 남다르다니까 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 너만 쳐다보고 있잖아 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 남다르다니까 담다디 담다디 담다디 다디다디담 담다디 담다디 |-|Romanization= damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam Oh daeng daeng daeng jongi ttaeng ullyeo wae wae Who did it to me? waenji neo gata eojjeonji beolsseo ttak gami oji cheotnune puk ppajin iyuga isseo Oh yeah wanbyeokhage wanbyeokhae aju chingchanhae damdadi damdadi I like that Oh yeah junbineun da kkeutnasseo neoman omyeon dwae damdadi damdadi just like that soktanikka eonjekkaji hetgallige seo isseul geoya Can’t stop me girl girl girl amugeotto an deullyeo an boyeo meomchul suga eopseo Girl girl girl shini naseo najedo bamedo gamchul suga eopseo damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam namdareudanikka damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam a a a neoman chyeodabogo itjana daldalhan neoye menteue namdareun moseube nan baro ok nan dareun yeojaneun gwanshim eopseo aeganjang tanda hurry up girl Down down damdadi banjeondoen gibun fabulous feel so high nal michige hae neon I love ya! Oh maeil maeil maeil jeomjeom deo neoreul wonhae What can I do for you? mwodeunji malhae eotteoke ije jom gami oni mwol haedo injeong meriteuga isseo Oh yeah wanbyeokhage wanbyeokhae aju chingchanhae damdadi damdadi I like that Oh yeah junbineun da kkeutnasseo neoman omyeon dwae damdadi damdadi just like that soktanikka eonjekkaji hetgallige seo isseul geoya Can’t stop me girl girl girl amugeotto an deullyeo an boyeo meomchul suga eopseo Girl girl girl shini naseo najedo bamedo gamchul suga eopseo damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam namdareudanikka damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam a a a neoman chyeodabogo itjana Say lalala lalalala neo eodi meolli gaji ma (eodi meolli gaji ma) Say lalala lalalala neo eodil geuri bappi ga dapdaphae michigesseo now dapdaphae neo ttaemune na wae ireoke mangseorineun geonde wae hetgallige ham baby Please stay with me! Please don’t go away! So everyday neol barae Can’t stop me girl girl girl amugeotto an deullyeo an boyeo meomchul suga eopseo Girl girl girl shini naseo najedo bamedo gamchul suga eopseo damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam namdareudanikka damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam neoman chyeodabogo itjana damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam namdareudanikka damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam damdadi damdadi |-|English= Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam Oh dang dang dang, the bells are ringing, why why? Who did it to me? I think it’s you My jaw is dropping, I have a feeling There’s a reason I fell for you at first sight Oh yeah, you’re perfectly perfect I compliment you very much Damdadi damdadi, I like that Oh yeah, I’m all ready, just need you to come Damdadi damdadi, just like that, cause I’m burning up How much longer Are you gonna confuse me and just stand there? Can’t stop me girl girl girl I can’t hear anything, can’t see anything, can’t stop Girl girl girl, I’m so excited Even at day, even at night, I can’t hide it Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam You’re different Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam I’m only looking at you Your sweet comments Your difference from others makes me say ok right away I have no interest in other girls I’m burning up, hurry up girl Down down damdadi Feels like a twist, fabulous feel so high You make me go crazy, I love ya! Oh every day, I want you more and more What can I do for you? Tell me anything So do you get a feeling now? Whatever you do, I’ll acknowledge it, you have merit Oh yeah, you’re perfectly perfect I compliment you very much Damdadi damdadi, I like that Oh yeah, I’m all ready, just need you to come Damdadi damdadi, just like that, cause I’m burning up How much longer Are you gonna confuse me and just stand there? Can’t stop me girl girl girl I can’t hear anything, can’t see anything, can’t stop Girl girl girl, I’m so excited Even at day, even at night, I can’t hide it Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam You’re different Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam I’m only looking at you Say lalala lalalala, don’t go far away (Don’t go far away) Say lalala lalalala, where are you going, so busily? I’m so frustrated, going crazy now Frustrated because of you Why are you hesitating so much? Why are you confusing me baby Please stay with me! Please don’t go away! So everyday I want you Can’t stop me girl girl girl I can’t hear anything, can’t see anything, can’t stop Girl girl girl, I’m so excited Even at day, even at night, I can’t hide it Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam You’re different Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam I’m only looking at you Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam You’re different Damdadi damdadi damdadi dadidadidam Damdadi damdadi Music Video Category:Songs